Cobalt Blue And Emerald Green
by Rabidus
Summary: This is my first Romance fic for a while, and it has a little bit of drama as well. All shall be revealed just read.//Cobalt blue stared into an emerald green; both eyes alit with swirling emotion. Both eyes alit with love for the same woman.//
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story, I receive no profit whatsoever; please no suing.    

                                Cobalt Blue and Emerald Green 

                                                                                    By The Pretty Penwriter

      Cobalt blue stared into an emerald green; both eyes alit with swirling emotion. Both eyes alit with love for the same woman. Both eyes hated the other yet was the others' friend. What had caused such a controversy of a storm between the two friends? What had replaced the once loyal friend with a backstabber, and would anything bring them back as friends again? 

The cobalt blue eyes held the emotion know as anger and rage for his emerald-eyed friend, while the emerald eyes returned the same sinister emotions. The emerald eyes held not a bit of guilt or sympathy towards the cobalt blue, nor did they hold any trust, they never had. The cobalt eyes wavered from their target momentarily; with the creaking of the heavy wooden door on it's old hinges. The trespasser gasped and her violet eyes widened at the two holding the other at gun point, her eyes looked to theirs searching. Her rosy lips trembled and searched for words to say but nothing could be said, nothing could be done; her milky white hand placed itself upon her bosom. 

      Why this had all started was simple enough, why she had chosen one over the other was not. What she had said couldn't be reversed, what she had done she did not regret. What she had said was true to her heart, true to her soul and nothing would change how she felt. Not the whispers of love he gave her, not the promises of undying devotion, not all the times he had tried to seduce her. No, she was unyielding and true to her love, the only man she would ever love. She had never known the other had felt as he did, she didn't know and couldn't tell. He used to push her away and send her into her own unending hell. Maybe it was the fact that her heart wasn't his, that maybe he thought she was his possession, that she had unwavering devotion. She had no devotion to someone who was cold, harsh and rude. Neither could she keep her love towards him, for she'd begun to love another. One who was quite warm to her liking, one who loved her in every sense of the word. No word that Webster had ever defined could explain the way she felt, except one; love.

      This was far from the way she suspected things to end; in fact she believed things would begin. This wasn't the expected result from her confession of love; this wasn't how it was supposed to end. It was to end in healing; and over time a friendship once again, it wasn't to end in bloodshed. She buried her face into her hands, her long honey blond tresses slipping out of the hold of the clip. Once her sobs had begun she couldn't quiet them or make them cease, they wracked her body to and fro in order to progress the sobs pass her clenching throat, to her rosy lips. 

      This time both eyes turned to her, each man wanting to console her and wipe those tears away to give her peace of mind, but neither moved. To see her bright and cheerful eyes fill with pain and despair wrenched out the heart of the two. This duel had to be played out to the full, where one would only raise the victor; the other would fall dead. But it would only leave their princess even more distressed, but she was the prize they were fighting for. The prize that both men, equally if not more adored to the fullest of their hearts.

      The emerald green eyes weren't calm but the face was, he was determined not to lose his love for the woman, and he was determined not to lose her. There was too much love that he had for her and he would not, nay he could not give up. Yet if he was the victor of the duel he was a loser of her love for, she could not love a murderer. And he knew his decision it was quite clear, and his emerald eyes became quite watery with his unshed tears. 

      The cobalt eyes alit with anger and hate could not bring himself to do it, to kill this man who was once his friend. But one look at her, cemented the decision he had made in his mind. Although she loved many and she even loved him, he could not kill his friend. She would never forgive him for betrayal, and he then would have lost the battle, so the cobalt eyes wanted to concede but as he looked again and took her whole figure and personality in, his decision was revoked. He wouldn't care how this bastard died; he just wanted him to croak. 

      The discharges of the guns startled her out of her crying, her violet eyes widened even more and her rosy lips twisted in torment as a strangled cry passed her rosy lips. She first ran towards her love the two were still standing, but rigid. Their guns still raised, smoldering the smoke slowly rose from the barrel of the guns.

      His emerald green eyes stared shocked the bastard had actually tried to shoot him, to kill him. He actually didn't care about anything; luckily he had moved ever so slightly and avoided the fatal shot, the bullet only grazing his scalp. He slowly shook his head, feeling sorry for his misguided friend. 

      The cobalt eyes closed as he felt the bullet pierce his skin, and he fell back to greet the floor. It wasn't that the wound was fatal; it was far from it he had only been shot in the arm. It wasn't the physical pain for he had felt much worse; it was the pain of his heart. The truth tore through him as venom did in the blood stream. He had lost the battle and the war.

"Trowa!" she called and flung herself into his arms, her tears continually flowed as she cried.

"Oh Relena are you okay, I'm sorry you had to see that." He said and wrapped his arms around her slim waist; he buried his head into her soft blond hair and cried softly.

      His cobalt blue eyes opened once again, his chocolate bangs obscuring his view slightly. He brought himself into a sitting position and smiled sadly at the two, he'd never have that. He slowly brought himself to stand and walked towards the door, before he had completely left the room he whispered something, to reach the ears of his old friend.

"Take care of her Trowa, and don't lose her." He walked out of the room and in the hallway he added, "Like I did."

Trowa looked up briefly to the doorframe where there was now a vacant spot. _Don't worry I will Heero _he thought after his old friend. 

The End

My first romance/drama one-shot story!!! And an Rx3 fic no less!! Yeah look it's Relena and Trowa this fic was written well because it just struck me out of the blue and since it is a one-shot fic I decided to post it. So umm leave a review I guess….~_^     


	2. My Response

Disclaimer: although this has nothing to do with Gundam Wing I still place it here. I don not own anything in this response except for myself and the stories that I have written. 

Okay well I wrote this because I just wanted to respond to the illogical and immature flame…I wouldn't even consider it as a flame I'd call it a spark that someone gave me for this story. Because I believe that ignorance and immaturity is not the way to solve any problem I will be the better person in this case. Okay 'Heero' (hmm so original) first off this is not YOUR story this is MY story I am the author and I will write whatever I please and pair whomever I please. Secondly this is Fanfiction.net does the slogan _unleash your imagination and free your soul _mean anything to you at all. I am a person who respects criticism, you can ask anyone who has read or reviewed for my stories. As I said I respect criticism not, immature and ignorant flaming. 

Also I'd listen to someone who flamed a story for good reason i.e. if someone wrote a fic about who should be paired with whom and that it was wrong to pair him or her like that. I could see someone like YOU writing one of those types of stories. Or if someone wrote a fic exclaiming that someone's belief was wrong, like the many Yaoi is evil fics on this site. I for one believe that no one can deem that anything is wrong or evil and every author on this site has the right to write whatever he or she wants. I could have just ignored your little 'spark' but then you went ahead and said that I should never be allowed to write. How in the world can YOU deem that, first of all if you don't like the story you have this thing called freewill in which you don't have to review. And secondly I'd like to see some type of successful story that YOU have, so far I see none on your author page. BUT I see many on mine, and how old are you?? Huh are you like five years old or something. In this case I can't exactly ask if you're 11 or 12 because I know many respected people and authors who are those ages and respond in a more mature demeanor than you seem to be able to amount to. This is not an assault on how you carry yourself this is a response to your childish behavior. 

If you like to act this way and say only Relena and Heero belong together than that's great go start your own site devoted to only 1xR fics. I'm sure you'd be happier there then here at Fanfiction.net because here you will rarely see those pairings. And the next time you choose to flame someone think about it first, oh and the fic is staying up because as I said before flaming does not change a damn thing. Also I will allow your review to stay up so people can go there and laugh at it, as many times they want. Oh and grow up some more before you decide to approach me again with any type of comment. Thank you and have a nice life. 


End file.
